User blog:ElectricMayhem/KAK:Josh Wiplash
Josh Wiplash was a character who first appeared in the E-1O (ages 10 and up) PlayStation Network game for younger players called "Miniature Kombat: Mayhem In Li'l Outworld." Josh Wiplash started out as just another stunt-double for Johnny Cage, until Johnny Cage went into Outworld with Jax Briggs, Mokap, and Sonya Blade. Josh went into the portal to Outworld, but was blasted by Quan Chi and infused with Outworld power. He went looking for Johnny Cage and threatened to destroy Quan Chi unless he showed him the way. History Miniature Kombat: Mayhem In Li'l Outworld In this game, Josh was the stunt double for Cage. He was with Johnny Cage and Mokap on the set of the film "Mortal Kombat: The Wrath of Shang Tsung" when Raiden summoned Johnny and Mokap to Outworld. Josh worried about his two friends and ran out to help them. This results in the first story-mode level where you play as Josh finding his way through a Shokan riot in Earthrealm. He finally found himself in The Subway where he was standing straight across from the portal Cage and hsi fellow kombatants went into. Quan Chi came out of the portal to distract Josh, resulting in a boss battle. After defeating Quan Chi, he crawls towards Josh, gets up, and blasts him across the room with a type of sorcery. Josh limps forward, surrounded by purple smoke. He blasts Quan Chi back and discovers the Outworld powers Quan Chi accidently gave to him. Josh forced Quan Chi to guide him to Johnny Cage. They ended up in a strange fortress when they were ambushed by a group of Saurians led by Reptile. Reptile hissed at Josh and ran off into the temple, leaving behind Josh and Quan Chi to fight the Saurians. The fight ended up into the hallway, where Josh and Quan Chi fell backwards through a door only to land on a bridge over a deadly drop into a sea full of jagged rocks. They fought several Saurians on the bridge until they were the only men standing. They ran across the bridge to see Reptile standing on the very end of it. Quan Chi and Josh had a brief duel with Reptile until he was knocked unconscious. When Josh K.O.'d Reptile, he hopped on the other side and lifted an axe burried in the ground, then he chopped the rope holding up the bridge, making Reptile fall down into the deadly abyss (reference to Bowser's defeat in Super Mario Bros). This Section Is Under Construction... Mortal Kombat/Street Fighter: Fusion Along with Gill, Dudley, Rufus, Tremor, and Cyber Sub-Zero, Josh appeared as DLC. Also, in the Story Mode, he gets a cameo as part of Chun Li's group of fighters going up against Shang Tsung and Akuma. He distracted Akuma while Jax attempted to shoot Akuma in the back of the head, but was instead killed by Akuma then tossed around the room until he landed on top of Jax. After the Story Mode is finished, it has a montage of what happened after the events of the game, which briefly shows Josh's grave. Miniature Kombat: Dark Times In the sequel to MK:MILO, he appears as Hollywoods biggest star. He is walking the Red Carpet with Tony Jaa and Anne Hathway, when a huge portal to Outworld opens right in front of him. He flips his lid and briefly freaks out because "his night is ruined", until Raiden flies in front of him and explains Shinnok had just opened a breach between worlds. Josh is about to reply, but just then, Kintaro and Moloch jump out of the portal, carrying huge metal bars. This results in a boss battle with Kintaro and Moloch. Later, when the black-hole leading to Outworld opens in Earthrealm, Josh, Jax, Johnny and Sonya are seen in a hotel evacuating the building, when Kano and Reptile attack. Kano knocks Josh out cold and drags him into the elevator as Reptile attacks the other heroes. This section is under construction. Special Moves *'High Five - '''Josh jumps up in the air and slaps the foe in the face. *'Mega Blast - 'Josh blasts a fire ball up into the air, which lands on the foe's head. *'Stomache Ache - 'Josh turns around and elbows the foe in the stomach. X-Ray Move Mortal Koncussion - Josh flies up into the air and knees the enemy in the forehead, causing them to fall down and break they're spine when they land. Fatalaties *Here's Joshy! - Josh turns into his ultimate form and blasts the enemy across the room with a fire-ball, causing they're chest to cave in. *Show Me The Money! - Josh floats up in the air and shoots 2 fire-balls at the same time, which both hit the foe in the face, and make they're teeth and even chunks of they're skull fly out. *'You Want Some Of This? - '''Josh blasts a fire-ballup into the air, which falls down and makes a giant earthquake come and make some chunks of rock fly into the air and bash the enemy's head in. Other Finishers Babality '''Rattle Snake, Earth Quake - '''Josh starts chewing on his rattle, but realizes its too hard for his sensetive gums, which makes him angry and causes him to throw his rattle at the enemy's leg, and start crying. Animality Monkeys Always Steal The Spotlight - Josh turns into a Monkey and climbs up the foe's body laughing. Friendship '''Buy Yourself Something Nice - '''Josh pulls out some cash and hands it to the enemy. They smile and walk away. Gallery Miniature Kombat: Mayhem In Li'l Outworld NOTE: All pictures in this section are of characters from the video-game "Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World: The Game" Josh Wiplash 2.GIF Josh Fatality 1.gif|His "Here's Joshy!" fatality Mortal Kombat/Street Fighter: Fusion NOTE: All pictures in this section are of Johnny Cage. J. Cage 2.JPG|His alternate costume Josh Wiplash 3.JPG Category:Blog posts